Good Girls Go Bad
by heartbreaker2011
Summary: Draco and Hermione come up with a clever way to reveal their relationship to their friends and fellow classmates. 'Good Girls Go Bad' by Cobra Starship song-fic.


**A/N: I have been reading Harry Potter fanfiction for years (especially HGDM) but this is the first time I have ventured to write my own. I hope you enjoy it. Read and review...let me know what you think. Good or bad. (But hopefully it's good.) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned in this story. The lovely J.K. Rowling has that honor. I also do not own the lyrics to 'Good Girls Go Bad'...Cobra Starship does :)**

**Update: I realized that there were a few errors and a line that was left out so I fixed it and replaced it. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Draco asked. Hermione looked up and into the grey eyes of her boyfriend. "Yes I'm sure… besides, we've been working our butts off!" she replied. He just laughed and hugged her tight.

It was Draco and Hermione's seventh year at Hogwarts. During the summer, they both traveled to the States (separately) and went to New York. While there, they ran into each other at a local café and discovered their mutual love for singing. From there, they became friends and slowly but surely, it developed into something more. The night before they left to go back to England, they shared their first kiss and Draco asked Hermione to be his girlfriend. Draco and Hermione decided that they would tell their parents when they got back.

The War was over and Draco's family (except Bellatrix Lestrange) had switched to the Light side and helped end the War. Even so, Hermione was still anxious about having dinner with Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. But alas, she need not have worried. Draco's parents could tell how much the little witch meant to their son and readily accepted her. They even invited her to come spend the Holidays with them.

When they went to Hermione's house, it was Draco's turn to be the nervous wreck. Before they went in, Hermione just kissed him softly which calmed him down. The night went splendidly. Draco was his naturally charming self and her parents took an instant liking to the young man. Mr. Granger did have a stern talking to with Draco before the evening was over to make sure he didn't hurt his daughter, but Draco took it in stride.

The couple decided to keep their relationship a secret from their friends though. At least until they felt comfortable enough. The plan was, when they went back to Hogwarts, they would pretend to still hate each other but eventually become "friends". Being the Heads for the coming school year, helped immensely. Their explanation to their friends would be that since they had to work together, making a truce just made things easier on the already hard school year.

The day came for students to board the Hogwarts Express bound for their beloved school. Hermione's parents dropped her off and wished her luck for the year. She promised to write them soon. Then, she crossed the 9 ¾ barrier and searched for the infamous red hair that was the trademark of the Weasleys' and black mop and bright green eyes of one, Harry Potter. After locating them and giving hugs all around, Hermione discreetly looked for Draco and his family. Spotting them and them, her, they exchanged small waves and slight grins. When it was time, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione bid farewell to the rest of the Weasleys and boarded the train. Draco also said goodbye to his parents and promised that he and Hermione would write soon before he boarded the train. After a considerable amount of time, Draco went to go look for his girlfriend to tell her they had to ride in the Heads compartment. When he found her, he glared at the occupants of the compartment and bickered with Hermione to keep up appearances then left with her for theirs. They could barely contain their laughs and as soon as they got to the compartment, they did laugh but also hug and kiss. The rest of the ride was spent in comfortable silence since they decided to nap.

The next few months went as planned and Draco and Hermione got to spent quite a lot of time together since they had all their classes together and they shared a common room. It was around the middle of October when they decided to tell their friends about their relationship but they didn't want to just tell them. They wanted to do it creatively and Dumbledore presented them with the perfect opportunity one night.

They walked to the Headmaster's office after receiving owls asking them to go there after dinner was over. Hermione said the password, "Chocolate Frogs" and the gargoyle moved and revealed the staircase that led to Dumbledore's office. After entering, he offered them both a lemon drop to which they both politely declined. They sat down in two chairs that were situated in front of his desk and waited for him to speak. "Well, there are two weeks until Halloween and I would like you two since you are the Heads to plan an event. Whether it is a dance, ball, or maybe something involving this muggle thing called karaoke that I've heard about?" Dumbledore said while his eyes were twinkling at them knowingly.

He dismissed them back to their common room since it was almost curfew. As soon as they got there, they sat down and spent the whole night planning and figuring out what to do. The next morning they posted it in all the common rooms and in the Entrance Hall. The notice read: **Club Hogwarts: Dance the night away and even participate in some karaoke while you're at it. Open to 4****th**** years and up. It will be from 7-Midnight on October 31****st**** and the attire is dressy-casual. Sign up for karaoke at the bottom. It will notify the Heads and put you on the list for the night. See you there! **

When Draco and Hermione reached the Great Hall that morning, everyone who was there was talking about the dance excitedly. Some were talking about what they might wear while others were considering signing up to do karaoke. Overall, the students couldn't wait for Halloween to come. Later that day, the couple met back at their common room to discuss what song they were going to sing which would reveal their relationship to their friends and the rest of the student body. After much thought, they decided to do, "Good Girls Go Bad" by Cobra Starship because they thought it was funny and quite fitting.

The next two weeks went by in a blur with studies, practicing their song, Quidditch, and hanging out with friends. The night of the dance finally arrived to everyone's excitement.

Draco went down to the common room to wait for Hermione after he was done getting ready. "I don't look too bad, if I say so myself ", he thought to himself. Draco was wearing jeans with a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows and a red tie. (A tribute to his girlfriend.) On his feet was pair of worn in black and white converse. He decided to style his hair naturally, no gel, giving him an overall sexy look. When he heard Hermione's door open, Draco looked up and caught his breath. She looked gorgeous.

Hermione was wearing a knee-length, strapless dark green dress that hugged her in all the right places. On her feet was a pair of stylish silver pumps. (Her outfit was definitely a tribute to Draco.) Her hair had calmed down during the summer so it was no longer bushy and she wore it down with a slight curl. She wore no make up for none was needed.

When Hermione reached the bottom stair, Draco pulled her in for a sweet kiss. "Mia, you look beautiful!" he said after pulling away. She smiled and replied, "You don't look too bad yourself mister!" After this, they headed down to the Great Hall.

They opened the dance with thanks to Dumbledore and then went to hanging out with their friends. The dance was a blast! Everyone was having fun and enjoyed when people went up to sing karaoke. Lavender Brown and some of her friends sang a Spice Girls song. Ginny sang a song by Taylor Swift. Even some of the boys went up and sang. Harry chose a John Mayer song that made the girls swoon, especially his girlfriend, Ginny. Blaise Zabini went up and sang a song by Michael Buble. All in all, everyone was having a great time.

It was around the middle of the dance when it came time for Draco and Hermione to reveal their secret. Hermione was sitting at a table in the corner with Harry, Ginny, Ron, Luna, and Neville, while Draco got on the stage. Everyone started whispering. They didn't know Draco Malfoy could sing. "Well he can and boy, are they all in for a surprise." thought Hermione. The music started and he opened his mouth.

__

I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
(Good girls go bad)

I know your type  
(Your type)  
You're daddy's little girl  
Just take a bite  
(One bite)  
Let me shake up your world  
'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong  
I'm gonna make you lose control

She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild

By this time, he was looking right at Hermione who had a small smirk on her face.

__

I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
You were hanging in the corner  
With your five best friends

At this, he walked over to her table and handed her a microphone. To say that her friends and everyone else at the dance was shocked would be an understatement.

__

You heard that I was trouble  
But you couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
(bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go bad  
(bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go bad

Hermione stood up from her chair and sang to Draco.

__

I know your type  
(Your type)  
Boy, you're dangerous  
Yeah, you're that guy  
(That guy)  
I'd be stupid to trust  
But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
You make me wanna lose control

By this time, they were both on stage and Hermione did a little swivel with her back to Draco's side, earning whistles from the crowd and a smirk from Draco.

_She was so shy_  
_Till I drove her wild_

_I make them good girls go bad_  
_I make them good girls go bad_  
_I was hanging in the corner_  
_With my five best friends_  
_I heard that you were trouble_  
_But I couldn't resist_  
_I make them good girls go bad_  
_I make them good girls go_  
_Good girls go bad_  
_(Bad, bad, bad)_  
_Good girls go bad_  
_(Bad, bad, bad)_  
_Good girls go bad_

The boys joined in with Draco when he sang and the girls did the same with Hermione:

__________

Oh, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance  
And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance  
Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance  
And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance

Together they sang:

__________

I make them good girls go bad  
(Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance)  
I make them good girls go  
make them good girls go  
The good girls go bad, yeah  
Good girls go bad

Everyone cheered. Hermione and Draco sounded fantastic together. The couple finished the song.

__________

I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I thought that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
(Bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go bad  
(Bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go…

And they ended it, flush against each other with a kiss.

* * *

Well...what do you think? O.o Should I continue? Include reactions from their friends and fellow classmates? Can't wait to hear feedback :)


End file.
